


A place she calls home

by MilernaFurey



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drama, F/M, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilernaFurey/pseuds/MilernaFurey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Solas leaves Lylah Lavellan, the only one capable of bringing her back to life is The Iron Bull</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kadan, not Vehnan.

**Author's Note:**

> A short work (and a short first chapter) about how Bull is the only one who can heal Lavellan's broken heart and offer her everything Solas took from her.
> 
> As always, I thank my wonderful beta Nerdy_Skirt for helping me <3

"Kadan, be careful" The Iron Bull said as the petite elf dismounted from her hart, that as usual, made that awful noise as she sighed and turned to him. Bull blinked a few times and stared at her, and wanted to groan loudly when he saw 'the look'. He loved when she used with other people, to show them who was in charge, but he loathed when that same gaze fell upon him. It made him feel uneasy, as if her magic could cut through his skin just by her will alone. 

"Bull, I am just with child, I am not a helpless woman. Never was, never will be" she said and her scarred face shone with a smile. Ah, there it was, the prettiest smile he had ever seen in his life, the one that could make him move mountains and slay dragons with his bare hands. He sighed, he didn't need the constant reminder that she was with child, he could see the signs, he had seen them from the beginning.

Especially when that bald bastard son of a harem of bitches left his beautiful Lylah behind. 

The Inquisitor had been so torn, so broken, that she had fallen deep into a waking slumber. She wasn't there. She was just an empty shell of the wonderful woman she once was. Not even the small life force inside of her had made her come back. Not even Cassandra's prayers or Cullen's angry outbursts. She just wasn't there. Everyone had a theory, everyone had an opinion, but Bull knew better: she was suffering from broken heart. And he knew just how to fix it. How to bring her back. 

They had spent their first night together in Bull's quarters and he had tried his best. His loving efforts slowly pulled her back to the real world, through pleasure and a small amount of pain, that he knew exactly when and how to use. How to turn it into sheer ecstasy. It took him an entire week to fully bring her back, and he was so proud of her. She was back to her old self, and she laughed, fuck, that laughter echoed in every corner of his system. Ever since that night, she started to spend her nights with him. And one night, one stormy night, with the wind howling in their windows, Lylah took one his big hand and placed it over the small and warm bump of her belly, her eyes watering.

"I wish you would be the father" she whispered and Bull's entire world stopped spinning. His breath got caught in his throat and he slowly nodded, moving his hand over her delicate skin. 

"I will be, if you allow me Kadan" his voice boomed in the room, followed by her strained and happy sobs. 

That had been one of his happiest nights, and the first of many he had fallen asleep with a hand over the bump. Over their baby. 

Months passed, and soon, that small bump was not anymore. Everytime Bull looked at Lylah, he saw that special glint in her almost purple eyes that spoke to him about her hopes and fears. There were nights when he had to wake her up because she was sobbing in her sleep, speaking in elvish and it broke his heart to know that that bastard had so much power over his Kadan. 

Had he known he was going to use her, discard her and knock her up, he would have cut the bastard in half. And fed his pieces to the mabaris. His poor Kadan, Bull thought everytime she gazed into the infinity, lost in the images her mind conjured. He knew she was thinking of him, of Solas, and his blood boiled, but then, she would turn around, meet his eye and smile brightly at him. 

His Kadan. Not some asshole's vehnan.


	2. Exhale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bull makes a grim discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lylah and Bull's story continues. This chapter would have never seen the light without the help of my beloved Beta Nerdy_Skirt. Enjoy!

The Iron Bull was excited.

And that could be equally bad and good. He had seen the way Lylah's little bump grew bigger day by day, the movements of the baby more evident with each passing week. He had soon started to sleep in her quarters, her lithe body draped over his, or some nights, he would form a protective barrier with his arms and legs, holding her there, helping her battle her nightmares. That day, and he was certain, for he had started to keep counts, she was about to enter in her last trimester. Which meant, the baby was almost there. "Almost" because in his mind, a three month lapse could be a mere blink of an eye.

There had to be a celebration of sorts!

He talked to Krem, his faithful lieutenant more than eager to help. Bull knew the slight fascination the tevene had with sewing, especially small stuffed nugs, or mabaris, so he asked for a present. A handmade present for the baby. Of course, Krem was eager to help, so he started to work at once, often helped by Dalish's advices. Ha, what a sight, to see those two stop bickering and actually help each other outside the battlefield. It took five days for it be ready, and Bull could not believe his eye, for the small figure in his hands was perfect. Lylah was going to love it.

He made his way to her quarters with the small figure tucked safely in one of his pockets, a silly lopsided grin plastered on his face as he held the knob to open the door but froze in place. Voices? That was Lylah's for sure, and the other...Red? What could they possibly be discussing outside the War Room? A low grumble reverberated on his chest as he heard the words clearly.

"Are you certain Leliana?" Lylah asked with what he would describe as a lump on her throat. He knew that tone. Oh fuck.

"Yes, Inquisitor. My scouts report that an elf with Solas' features has been seen in the outskirts of the Arbor Wilds" Leliana spoke almost carefully, choosing her words as a Bard would do.

"I will talk to Cullen. I need soldiers there" Lylah said and Bull's stomach fell to the ground.

"Inquisitor..." Leliana's tone now was cautious, seemingly noticing the expression Lylah's must have in that moment.

"Leliana, we need explanations. I need explanations" a soft sigh fell from her lips and he could hear soft footsteps, she was moving around the room "He needs to return" Lylah added, her voice strained and Bull moved away from the door, his fists clenched and his expression a dreadful one. He had heard enough. Carefully, he took the figure from his pockets and placed it on the door step.

A beautiful stuffed golden halla. For the baby. For Solas' baby, he thought with a loud pang in his heart.

He climbed down the stairs, just in time to hear the door opening and Lylah's surprised gasp. She found the halla. Without looking back, he went to the tavern and ordered some ale, taking the tankard and going outside Skyhold. There was a small grove near the wooden bridge, hidden amogst the trees that he used to visit to clear his mind and write the reports to his fellow qunari, before becoming a Tal-Vashoth. Candles, pillows, quills and parchments adorned the place and he sat down with a heavy impulse and cursed under his breath.

She still wanted Solas. She still cared about the bastard. All he could think of was why? Why would she do that? Why would she pursue the fucking elf? He had left! Left! Without a word! And she still cared. She still...

"Fuck" he grumbled and drank his ale in silence. He loved her, but she loved Solas. She said she wished he could be the father. She did! Then why would she still care about the elf? She had him!

But clearly, he wasn't enough.

"Bull?" a soft voice reached him and he closed his eye, recognizing it. She found him. Of course she would. Lylah reached the entrance of the grove, her purple eyes shining with some emotion he, with all his Ben-Hassarath training could not descipher. The tiny stuffed halla peeked out from her pocket, and that sight alone sent a warm wave to his body.

"Yes?" he replied coldly, and stood up, his bad knee complaining in the process. Her eyes locked with his and now he could understand her expression.

Regret. Fear. Solitude.

"I...you were there" she said and closed the distance between them, her walking was a bit strange because of the weight of her belly, but still, she somehow managed to appear as the most beautiful woman in Thedas. He just nodded, afraid his voice would betray him, and looked at her, his eye filled with doubt and pain. He had been always able to hide his emotions, to mask them for all to see, but with Lylah it was different. She...could read him. Easily.

"Look, Bull, I can explain" she started, her hands over her belly, her eyes scanning him with great fear. He held a hand up and she remained in silence, staring at him with her heart behind her full blown pupils.

"You don't have to explain anything, Kadan. I understand" he spoke slowly, measuring his words, just as Leliana did.

"No you don't!" she croaked out, her hands leaving her belly to rest on his chest. She had to stand on the tips of her toes to do it, and he found it oddly adorable "I have to find him...I..."

"It's all right Kadan, I truly understand. After all he is the father of your baby" his tone was dark and heavy, sorrow and pain etched to each of his words. 

"Bull, please! You..." she was sobbing now and it was so hard for him not to take her in his arms and wipe her tears away, but he stood his ground. Like a fool, yes, but he did nonetheless.

"Please leave Ka...Boss. I must write a few letters" the sudden change of nickname didn't go unnoticed by her and she backed a few steps almost as if he had slapped her, blinking fast, her dark lashes heavy with tears.

"I will not say Katoh" she whispered, her bottom lip trembling, her expression broken.

"But I will. Katoh Boss. Katoh" he said and inhaled deeply, turning his back on her and leaving the grove, walking towards Skyhold. 

Again, he did not look back.


End file.
